A Lazy Kind of Romance
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: 1x2 Just a lazy afternoon, in a most common day, in the most uneventfull way. That's maybe how the best romance always starts.


**Genre:** Romance? It's too short to catalogue...

**Rating: **roll eyes I NEVER know! It's light, tho, no lime even.

**Parings:** 1x2 always does the trick ;P

**Warnings:** Excuse me while I laugh a bit. :P no, seriously, nothing, just a weird romaniclish thing, shounen ai and nothing more.

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha….naaaah, don't own'em. Wait. Do you? O.o

**Author's note:** Ok, so this one is a weird one. Not weird as in strange things happening, but it's kinda... not the usual stuff. My friend's and my dynamics inspired it, but not quite as it happens here of course, loool, that would be weird... . 

It's just a way to picture Heero's and Duo's romance in a lazy, comfortable kind of feeling. Why don't you just read, damnit:P kiddin'. But really, read and find out And enjoy, please! Reviewing it's so easy it should be illegal :P

**A Lazy Kind Of Romance**

**By Complexly Simple Kiddo**

"Yo! Heero! I found the movie!"

The shout came from the entrance, accompanied by the sound of the door shutting with force, Duo's loud voice easily carrying its way trough the rooms to reach the living room, where Heero sat changing channels lazily. He raised his head just in time to see his friend's figure dashing trough the door at his left and trying to come to a stop in time, just to slide through the floor right to the couch he was sitting in. Arms raised in the air, a DVD case in one hand, the speed slowly decreasing, but not fast enough to avoid a collision. Duo dropped his hands just in time to grab the arm of the couch and leaned forward with the inertia, stopping the movement and avoiding falling on the couch and, consequently, on Heero. Said Heero remained impassive trough the whole thing and raised an eyebrow expressively when the motion stopped, Duo's face just inches from his. Duo just smirked.

"I found the movie" he repeated, panting for the burst of running, his smile widening and waving the DVD case in front of his friend's face, as if to establish the fact. Heero's other eyebrow rose to join the other one, and a little smirk, almost imperceptible, appeared in his lips.

"Really now? I wouldn't have guessed" Duo's smirk changed into an amused smile and straightening up, he hit the chocolate colored hair head of his friend with the plastic case.

"Smart ass," he replied while passing in front of the couch to get to the kitchen, not after delivering some mocking glare. Heero smirked again when he saw Duo take said path to reach the kitchen and lifted his leg to kick his ass when Duo passed by. He put a serious face when Duo yelped and flipped around, glaring.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked, arms crossing at the chest to give a threatening pose.

"You earned it. You hit first. Very unprofessional to walk pass your enemy and give him the back" Duo just shook his head with an amused smile and turned around again, leading for his intended destiny.

Heero directed his attention to the television again, and resumed the zapping. Duo's voice came from the kitchen at his right, muffled trough the walls.

"They didn't have the horror one, but I founded the comedy we wanted to see since the other day" Heero turned his head slightly to the right so his low voice would carry in the right direction, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"You mean the one we saw the preview last Tuesday?" Duo hummed in affirmation, and then the humming took a doubtful shade.

"Wasn't that Thursday? You came here to download the pictures in my computer since yours is in repair and you needed them for Une and that Preventer case for the other day, and then you stayed around some minutes, remember?" Heero frowned, thinking.

"No, that was Monday" Duo's rummaging sounds in the kitchen stopped and he appeared at the door, mixing something with force in a cup, a frown in his face.

"No, it was Thursday, Heero. I'm sure" Heero turned his head fully to face his braided friend and lifted one eyebrow again.

"And why should I trust your memory instead of mine?" Duo huffed indignated

"Hey! My memory is not crappy, I just happen to remember useless minor details and forget about the big picture" His scowl deepening at Heero's smirk of disbelief "What! It's not!" he added, his mixing in the cup speeding up. Heero just shook his head and turned to the TV again, and settled for a music channel.

"Sure, be delusional" He shrugged and added "but I actually have a memory, and I remember being here last Monday to download the pictures, then forgetting the camera here when I left, so I came back on Tuesday to look for it, and stayed some minutes" he said with a matter of fact tone, while still watching the video currently being displayed by the music channel, turning his head to the side slightly, trying to understand what he was watching. Duo's reply didn't come right away; he kept mixing the contents of the cup and looking at the roof, a thoughtful expression in his face, eyes almost closed. He then opened them wide and smiled.

"Oh! Yeah! True! It was Tuesday!" Heero looked at him briefly with a look of 'I told you so' in his face and Duo blew him a raspberry before disappearing again in the kitchen. Heero resumed his Video Clips watching, this time flinching at the twisted, strange image and, shaking his head, changed channels again.

"Anyway" Said Duo "That movie. And I bought chocolate too" Heero nodded at this and remembering he couldn't see the gesture, he said out loud 'Good' , his changing of channels stopping once in a while for brief seconds because something caught his attention, but then starting again when said thing turned to be not what he expected. Duo's voice coming clear from the door took his attention from the TV.

"Forget it, there's nothing good in cable. If it wasn't for the classics and action movies channel, I wouldn't pay it anymore" Heero just shrugged and tossed the control to the low coffee table, bringing up his legs to stretch them above the table and settling them on it.

"I had to give it a try" He said casually. Duo just snorted and knelt in the floor beside the table, placing two cups with steaming liquid in them and then a plastic bag that was balancing precariously in his arm. He took the movie from the table where he last left it and put it on the DVD player, then grabbed both cups and bag again and dropped himself on the couch to the right of Heero, earning a yelp from him.

"Watch the coffee!" He said, alarmed, watching at the dark liquid waving madly for the movement. Duo gave him a smug smirk and offered one of the cups, the bigger, light green one, while he took the smaller deep violet one. The curves of both cups where of the same kind, started at the same place in the base and finished at the same place in the rim, but they curved to different sides, making the violet one look -and in capacity of volume actually being- smaller. A market acquisition he was damn proud of.

Duo tucked his left leg below him, bending it and then sitting on it, bending the right one too, both feet on the couch. He cradled the hot cup in his hands, trying to pass some of the heat to his cold hands.

"Damn, it's cold here" he said, looking behind his shoulder to see the stove in the wall, behind the couch "damn thing doesn't work when you need it" He complained. Heero just shook his head at him and nodded toward Duo's feet.

"Why don't you put some shoes on? The socks won't be too much protection, you know?"

"Nah, they're too damn uncomfortable to see a movie with. Besides, the couch might get dirty"

"That's because you can't sit like any normal person" Duo just struck out his tongue at him and grabbed the control of the DVD player from the table in front of him.

"I get uncomfortable if I sit like that" He replied. Heero snorted at that.

"You get uncomfortable in any position, you keep changing all the time" Duo leaned back in the couch with the cup in both hands after hitting the 'play' button in the control.

"I don't get uncomfortable; I just…need to change position"

"Can't stay still even sitting"

"Suddup" Duo said, although he had an amused smile in his lips. After all, it was the truth, no need to deny it "now do us all a favor and turn out the light"

Heero looked to his left, spotting the switch in the wall. He reached with the arm lazily, without moving one millimeter from his place in the couch. The switch was merely 20 inches away. He let his arm drop and looked at his friend

"Can't reach it, too far" Duo groaned and knelt in the couch, stepping above Heero to put a knee in the arm of the couch for support, the other knee resting in Heero's thigh to gain some balance.

"You're such a lazy bastard, Heero" he said while stretching his arm and reaching for the switch.

Three inches away.

"Duo"

Two inches away.

"Duo…"

Just…one…inch…away.

"DUO!"

There! Switch off and…

Yelp. Thud. Groan.

Duo found himself tugged back to his place from the leg, while the other one slipped from the arm of the couch, making him land solidly on Heero's lap. The force of the tug made him raise his arms, trying to find something to hold onto, but the lack of said something made them drop back to the arm of the couch violently.

"OW!" he complained, raising himself and turning so he was sitting in the small place between the arm of the couch and Heero, his legs on Heero's lap. He frowned at him while rubbing his elbow, which was aching from the fall "Why did ya do that for!" He demanded. Heero calmly replied

"Your knee was digging a hole in my thigh. It hurt." Duo slapped his shoulder scolding him.

"Should have told me instead of tugging me!" Heero raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I tried to, baka" Duo shook his head and smirked

"Dumbass"

"Klutz" Heero replied, while helping Duo get his original place in the couch

"Lazy ass"

"Fat"

"Bonny"

"Movie" Duo raised an eyebrow and smirked

"What!" Heero smirked back, nodded towards the TV and repeated

"Movie. It started already" Duo let out a yelp and arranged himself quickly in his place to see the movie. Heero smiled a little smile and did the same, lowering himself a little low in the couch, feet still resting at the table.

By the end of the movie, Duo ended up -after shifting numerous times- resting his head in Heero's lap, feet resting in the arm of the couch. The empty cup of coffee long since forgotten in the floor.

"Damn, my tummy hurts!" he said, after the last scene of the movie faded away and the credits started to roll down.

"It was good" Heero agreed, nodding, still laying on the couch stretched out and with both feet on the table. Duo reached for the remote laying in the table and turned off the player off. The room went dark immediately, since the only light was coming from the TV, and silence filled the air. For some minutes, in fact.

"Duo?" Heero asked, still not moving. A humming that was interpreted as 'hmm?' came from somewhere in his lap. "are you asleep?"

"Mmno" he answered. Shifting once again, Duo curled facing the TV, head still laying on one of Heero's thighs, and cuddled closer. "it's cold" he added.

"I told you to put some shoes on"

"hmmm" was the only reply. After some minutes of quiet, he added almost as a soft whine "hair, 'ro"

Said Heero rolled his eyes in the dark at his friend's strange demand. It wasn't strange for him, since he had heard it enough times already.

"Ok, but don't fell asleep. I refuse to carry your lazy ass to your room" He said while raising his hands to Duo's head and taking a lock of hair. He started to twist it softly and, soon enough, Duo started…purring.

"I don't understand why this relaxes you so much" He pondered, mostly to himself since he knew that Duo was now reduced to moans and purring. What he wouldn't have give to have this knowledge of effectively shutting Duo's rampage talking in the war times… "how much money do you think Wufei will give me for this information?"

Duo turned again, this time facing the roof, but eyes still closed. "ha" he said, trying to make it sound sarcastic but only accomplishing it in some measure. In other moment, he would have added some smart comeback, but right now, just thinking about opening his mouth and interrupt this perfect relaxation was too much.

"Such a shame OZ was trying to make you talk. If they were looking for the opposite, then I would be rich by now" Heero said, now twisting a lock into a loose short braid. Soon, another one followed. The short locks of Duo's forehead soon started to be a bunch of little short braids that raised a bit from the head. Some lock twisted here and there, and Duo's hair was a complete mess. Not that he actually cared in that precise moment.

"They didn' get me t' t'lk either" he murmured in reply. "and you wouldn' sell t' info eith'r." he added, after thinking about it.

"Hn, probably." There was a minute of silence and more twisting hair and then "I guess it depends on the amount of money"

"y're so mean…" Duo said, but it lacked feeling completely. Heero just smirked lightly into the dark, but soon his thoughts started running to different places. A specific place, actually. A place that was being visited by his thoughts too much recently.

Duo raised a lazy hand to his forehead and felt the mess that was there and groaned. Such a price to pay for relaxation. He opened his eyes slowly and, with the strength that come from the lack of hair twisting, he started to speak more clearly.

"You're going to have to fix this mess later, Heero"

It was so dark, especially after having his eyes closed for some time, that he didn't saw Heero's face getting closer. But if there was something that darkness did provided, was the enhancement of the other senses. Such as feel. And even it was inevitable not to see the movement; he would have to plead insanity for not having felt Heero's suddenly placed lips in his. The first thing he noticed was, not strange enough, the difference in temperature. While Heero's face skin was cold from the chilly air, his lips were incredibly and contrastingly warm.

The second thing he noticed was the tickling feeling of Heero's hair in his cheeks. After that, he noticed the actual fact. Only that, with his mind coming from the previous foggy relaxation, this realization come late to actually enjoy. Heero raised from the kiss and said with a matter of fact tone, but with a low voice.

"Hn, seems like it does work too. But that's a piece of information I will not sell" Duo's eyes, that have remained opened while the whole thing, widened, his lips stretching into a lazy smirk.

"Not even for the best prize?" He asked, playfully. A playful smirk that banished a bit with worry. "Heero..."

Why!

If only he wasn't so afraid to ask. He felt like just speaking could ruin the moment. It felt so surreal already...

"They were right, you know" Said Heero, his voice still low. He turned his head to look away, with a serious look upon his face "I'm just sorry you don't..." Duo couldn't understand what was Heero talking about, why his face was so neutral and serious so suddenly. And then it dawned. Of course he would be like that, with him not having responded.

Duo raised an arm and cupped Heero's cheek to make his head turn and look at him, and then smiled.

"I do, Heero." He smiled even more when Heero's eyes widened even more, and that tiny spark of hope shone in his eyes. "And, yes, they were right. All this time teasing us," Duo laughed shortly, and shook his head, looking at Heero with fondness "all this time saying we looked like a couple more that friends... I guess the joke's on us, uh?"

Heero returned the smile, and lowered his face again, this time taking Duo's lips more confidently.

Their lips quarreled in a slow heated way, and Duo's moan opened the way to a deeper kiss. This time responding eagerly, Duo's hand slipped around Heero's neck, grazing the soft hair there. After what could have been hours, they separated, a bit breathless but otherwise content.

"I guess it does," answered Heero with a little smirk.

And then the smirk grew even wider.

"Just think about the nosebleed you can give Wufei tomorrow at work"

Duo's laugh was possibly heard two blocks away.

Owari **Now YOU tell me, how was it? It feeds my soul, and it feeds that lovely GW multichapter I have sitting on my computer, started and pleading to be followed. :P **


End file.
